Software development and coding has become increasingly important in recent years. It can be important to facilitate critical thinking skills and creativity in children and beginners to foster an appreciation and skill set for such software development and coding. In this manner, a large body of research is devoted to physical programming. For instance, it has been suggested that turning abstract objects such as code into a physical off-screen experience can stimulate development of computational thinking through hand-on manipulation of the physical experience. In this manner, the development can be enabled without the requirement of dealing with low-level technical details.